Hot Steamy Bleach Yuri
by RukiaLady94
Summary: This is my second Yuri fic. Yoruichi x Rangiku. This one s very intense so be prepared. Non-yuri lovers don t bother reading it. Enjoy.


Hot Steamy Yuri

A very quiet day at the Soul Society. Everyone`s making the best of their one-day vacation. Everyone exept....

[At Soul Society]

[Yoruichi is sitting on the couch, drinking water]

Yoruichi: Wow, it`s so quiet in here. Tomorrow this place is gonna be full again. Darn it. (continues drinking)

[Rangiku walks in, eating her ice cream and leans by the end of the couch where Yoruichi`s sitting]

Rangiku: Hey, i didn`t expect to see you here. (a little ice cream is pouring down her mouth as she`s licking)

[Yoruichi is reading her magazine and looks over at Rangiku]

Yoruichi: Yeah...(sees the ice cream pouring down her chin, reaching her neck slowly) Uh..Rangiku, y-you got a little bit of, um, ice cream on your neck..there.. (bites lips while looking at it)

[Rangiku sticks her tounge out and licks it very slowly off of her mouth and whipes the rest on her neck off with her finger and licks it]

Rangiku: Mmmm. Delicious.

[Yoruichi is still staring. She quickly grabs her legs and crosses them herself and looks away with a face like she`s about to explode while mouthing the words: 'Oh god' and bites her thumb]

[Rangiku keeps on licking her ice cream very slowly]

Rangiku: So, what`s up?

[Yoruichi turns her face back at her while drinking water and sees her licking her ice cream again. Yoruichi doesn`t swallow it and it pours off of her mouth as she slowly mumbles]

Yoruichi: Nothing.... (whipes off her face)

[Rangiku finished her ice cream and is heading for her bedroom while whiping it off with a tissue]

Rangiku: Alrighty then.

[Yoruichi quickly gets up and follows her to her room, slowly closing the door after walking in]

[Rangiku leans on the bedside cupboard gigling at her]

Rangiku: Why are you staring at me like that?

[Yoruichi is leaning by the door]

Yoruichi: No reason. I just feel like staring at you right now. (smiles)

[Rangiku walks around and leans by the wall, staring at the ceiling]

Rangiku: So...what now?

[Yoruichi walks over to her, pulls her close and kisses her]

[Rangiku returnes the kiss as Yoruichi is pressing her against the bedside cupboard. She quickly pins her against the wall]

[Yoruichi slips one hand under Rangiku`s sweater and goes higher as she`s kissing Rangiku]

[Rangiku gasps as she`s feeling Yoruichi`s hand snaking around under her sweater and starts to french her. She grabs Yoruichi`s hand and guides it in her pants]

Rangiku: Do you feel that?

Yoruichi: (moans) Wow..

Rangiku: Nobody makes me wet like that. (pulls out Yoruichi`s hand from her pants)

[Yoruichi sits Rangiku down, pinnes her on the floor laying on her and licks her neck over and over]

Yoruichi: I can taste the ice cream. Mmmm. (keeps on licking)

[Rangiku moans and slips her hands under Yoruichi`s small sweater and takes it off]

[Yoruichi takes off Rangiku`s sweater and her necklace and lets it snake around her body]

[Rangiku licks Yoruichi`s lips as she unzips her pants]

[Yoruichi rips it off and slips one hand down, slowly sticking her finger in her pussy]

Yoruichi: Mmm, you`re soo wet.

[Rangiku gasps and starts breathing heavily]

Rangiku: Uhh. Yeah, i know. (licks Yoruichi`s mouth)

[Yoruichi opens her mouth slowly as she starts to press her finger a little deeper inside and moans]

Yoruichi: Oh god..that feels soo smooth. (smiles)  
[Rangiku pulls her closer and licks Yoruichi`s tounge, mumbling]

Rangiku: You know what i want.

[Yoruichi spreads Rangiku`s legs a little bit apart while she`s pressing her finger deep inside and pulling out]

[Rangiku holds her head back and moans]

Rangiku: Ahh...

[Yoruichi slowly frenches Rangiku`s body and goes lower down and pulls out her finger] Can you feel this?

[Yoruichi slowly licks Rangiku`s pussy, as if she`s making a nice round circle with her tounge around it. The more she licks, the more smaller the circle becomes]

[Rangiku bites lips and holds Yoruichi`s head]

Rangiku: Just fuck me... (starts to breathe heavier)

[Yoruichi`s tounge finally reaches the perfect 'spot' and sticks her tounge deep inside]

[Rangiku moans heavily and louder]

Rangiku: That feels so goood and AMAZING! Ahh.

[Yoruichi starts to drool as her tounge is turning and turning all the way in and out of the 'spot', licking every single bit of the "cream" that is leaking out of it and sucks it like a vacuum]

[Rangiku shivers a little and pulls Yoruichi`s head closer to her and licks the "cream" on Yoruichi`s tounge as she drools]

[They`re both licking the taste out of eachother`s tounge]

[After a while Yoruichi finished taking her shower and Rangiku walks in leaning by the door, smiling at her]

Rangiku: Hey.

[Yoruichi is combing her hair in her bathrope after she took her shower]

Yoruichi: Hey. (smiles)

Rangiku: Guess what. (holds her tight)

Yoruichi: I`m nice and clean, are you gonna make me sweaty and stinky? (smiles sexy at her)

Rangiku: Oh yeah.

[Rangiku takes off Yoruichi`s bathrope and shuves her in the shower, closing the door]

Of course you can`t expect me to keep on going `cause i can go on and on and on and it will be a never ending story.

The End 


End file.
